Torn Apart
by Impossible-clarkegriffin
Summary: After the events with the mountain men, we find Bellamy and Finn safe and totally unaware of the events that took place after the fire.
1. Chapter 1

Everything that had just happened back at the camp was all a blur to Bellamy. He remembered Clarke yelling for him to run, concern in her eyes for his safety. He also remembered Finn coming to help him when Tristan came at him to kill him. He was still sore from the blows he took from that. Then the rest is fragmented, because it happened so fast. He felt a hand pull him up from the ground and push him forward, making him run, then a voice saying to use a tunnel to get out of the camp. The next thing he remembers is standing on the other side of the wall, and then having Finn's hand clamped around his wrist pulling him forward farther and farther away from camp. At this point Bellamy snapped out of his daze and was finally fully aware again. He looked at Finn, then back at the direction of camp.

"Why did you save me?" Bellamy was curious. "You hate me, more than anyone." Finn just stared at Bellamy, taking in the whole of his condition. He was wide eyed, and looked like he was dragged through hell, and in many ways Finn thought, he had.

"Clarke, she needs you. As much as I wish it were me she needed to help run things, it's not it's you. I love her, Bellamy. I would do anything for her, and that includes saving you." Finn sighed.

"You should have left me, she would have had no one else to turn to if you did. You'd replace me minutes after I died." Bellamy really didn't like Finn, he was resourceful and good to have around, but it didn't change the fact he would have rather not been saved for some sick romance Finn wanted with Clarke. He pushed his way past Finn and started back towards camp. "Aren't you coming?" He shouted back to Finn.

"Bellamy, you got seriously hurt, you should rest a while before going back to camp." Finn shouted back.

"Last time I checked, Clarke was the resident Doctor, not you. I'll rest when we get back to camp!" Even though the words were said with venom, Clarke's name tasted sweet on Bellamy's lips. And he kept moving forward back towards camp, back towards Clarke, with Finn following close behind. Bellamy hadn't realized how far Finn had taken them away from camp, until about half an hour in to walking back and he still couldn't see it. "How far did you take me out?" Bellamy shouted back to Finn.

"I wanted to make sure we were clear from any surviving Grounders, or Reapers. Plus who knows how far the flames would have gone."

"I'm fairly sure they would not get this far out, how far are we from getting back?" Bellamy bellowed.

"15 minutes, 20 tops. We were running last time you know. When I was saving your ungrateful ass." Finn's voice was on edge, Bellamy noticed he had that effect on him, and he relished in it for a moment.

Once they finally got back to camp, Bellamy knew something was off before he went through the tunnel. When he emerged from the other side he found the camp empty, the drop ship was open, but no one was there. Panic spread through his body. "Clarke!" He yelled. "Clarke!" The name no longer sweet on his lips, instead all he could taste was metal. Then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye. Movement. He moved faster than he ever moved before towards the object on the other side of the camp. Hoping, praying it was Clarke. To his utmost despair, it was not. It was Anya. The leader of the Grounders. He could feel his eyes watering, and he shook it off with knowing he was more help to Clarke if she was in danger not losing it and becoming an emotional mess.

Finn had caught up to Bellamy and was now behind him. "Is that Anya?" He asked dumbfounded. Bellamy nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, and she will probably know where Clarke and the others are. So we should make sure she's okay. " Bellamy's voice lacked emotion with the efforts of trying suppress them.

Anya seemed to be okay; she had just passed out or something. She must have jumped into the drop ship to survive the ring of fire Raven set up. Everyone outside during the time were now just bones on the ground. Anya slowly came to, and looked shocked to see them. "Where is everyone?" Bellamy asked, his voice still emotionless. Finn was hovering behind Bellamy pacing. Anya took in her surroundings, and seemed a little confused.

"They didn't take me…" she said.

"Take you?" Finn butted in, "Who didn't take you, Anya?" Anya looked at Bellamy, then to Finn, then back to Bellamy.

"They came with their orange smoke." She said. "The one that makes you sleep."

"Who?" Bellamy demanded.

Anya took a deep breath, and with it said, "The Mountain Men."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke remembered everything; Bellamy fighting Tristan, Finn running to his rescue, she assumed it was for her, and not for Bellamy. She remembered Jasper making it so any one outside the drop ship was fried to a crisp. Bellamy and Finn we most likely dead, there was no way they could have survived the flames. There was a small hope though, Jasper had trouble getting them to blast off, so he had to go and do it manually. It was only about a minute, but maybe that minute saved them. Clarke sighed.

After the orange smoke, and the people in gas suits came, there's a black patch in her memory of how she got here. She was here though. In a quarantine ward, it seemed odd. Why would they need to be quarantined? Where they sick with something? She hadn't seen anyone but Monty, and locked doors separated them. Funny how they never had to learn to pick a lock in earth skills, because they thought the earth was uninhabited, right now it would have been a handy trick to know. Clarke flopped down on her bed, it was comfortable, more comfortable than the makeshift cots they had had back at camp. She had forgotten what a real bed felt like. Even when she was on the ark, she spent months in a cell with a bed that wasn't half as comfortable as the one she had back in her parents unit.

A sigh escaped Clarke's lips, and then she heard the door open. She bolted upright to be faced with a women whose nose and mouth were covered with a surgical mask, a tray of food in her hands. Clarke was surprised to see the woman; she just stared at her in shock. The woman made her way to the table next to Clarke's bed put the food down and turned around and left, after the door was shut there was a small click, which must have been her locking the door. Clarke looked toward the food, was it safe to eat what they gave her? She wondered. Her stomach growled. She turned away and went towards the circle shaped window on the door. A man was exiting Monty's room; he also wore a surgical mask over his nose and mouth. Moments later Monty was looking out of his own window at Clarke; the only difference was Monty was eating a sandwich while doing so. Clarke decided the food must be safe; they wouldn't keep them in quarantine just to poison them. She walked back towards her bed and picked up the sandwich.

Clarke had never had a sandwich before; they didn't really have the means to make them on the ark. However she was told that it was something a lot of the male grounders who had lived on the ark missed the most about earth. It seemed a funny thing to miss, seeing as it was just bread with vegetables and meat shoved between them. She took a bite, and soon realized it wasn't so silly. It was an explosion of different tastes on her tongue. She never had anything like it. As Clarke sat on her bed, eating the food it dawned upon her. She could have asked the woman why they were here. She could have asked what they were doing here. She didn't though; she just stared at her shocked to see someone else inside her room. She quickly realized though, she would have other chances when they brought her food later on.

It wasn't hard to get bored waiting, the only stimulation she had was a painting on the wall. She remembered seeing it in a book before; she believed the artist was Van Gough. She tried to remember what the book said about his life. It said he was a recluse or something; maybe it was that no one liked him. He became super famous though because even though he was a tormented man he only painted things of beauty, which was rare and beautiful. Why was there a famous painter's painting on her wall? Why was she here? Clarke felt like screaming but knew it would make no difference. Then she heard the door open, she shoot up ready to question the person with food. It wasn't a person with food though. It was a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, he had a mustache that reminded Clarke of a walrus. He tied rubber tubing over her left bicep, and started to prep a needle to draw blood.

"I'm feeling confused. Why am I here? Why is Monty here?" Clarke felt a little hysterical, but she took some breaths to calm herself down. "Why are we being quarantined?" She managed to say more calmly.

"Radiation." The doctor answered simply.

"But the earth is survivable, why would we be quarantined because of radiation? And why would people be wearing masks when bring me food?" None of what he said was adding up to Clarke, she wasn't dumb. People don't get quarantined because of radiation.

"Take a deep breath." The doctor inserted the needle into her arm and drew a blood sample. "Clarke, you need to understand only this one thing." He said. "What we are doing is best for all of you." Clarke couldn't help but feel that was a big fat lie.

After the doctor left Clarke was again alone with her thoughts, she didn't want to think about what was happening here. Why she was being held against her will, why she had a blood sample taken, why radiation was the excuse the doctor used when it obviously was not the real reason. A sigh escaped her lips. Instead she though about Bellamy, Tristan had really gave him a beating and closing the drop ship doors on him and also on Finn had been the hardest thing she had to do. It would seem the men in her life had a bad habit of ending up on the wrong side of the door. First her dad when he got floated. Then Bellamy and Finn when she had to close the door and give Jasper the command to set their camp on fire. Bellamy was wrong about her not having the guts to make the hard choices. She wished he wasn't, maybe he'd still be here if he wasn't. A tear found it way down her cheek, she wiped it away and decided sleep was her only escape from her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this i a shorter chapter, but the way it ends felt right. I also want to let you all know that since I post chapters that are rather short I'm gonna try my best to update everyday or every other day, but seeing as I am 19 and have a job so I can pay for school I sometimes won't be able to. But I will try my best! If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm impossible-clarkegriffin . Enjoy!**

Since finding out that Clarke had been taken by the Mountain Men, Bellamy had a pit in his stomach. Anya said whenever they took her people; they'd find them weeks later dead at the base of mount weather. This worried Bellamy, he couldn't do this without Clarke, and he most definitely did not want the only other ark survivor along with him to be Finn.

They decided to leave Anya at camp, it's not like there was really anything left of it anyway. Sure there were guns, but if she used one should most likely wouldn't expect the recoil, or know how to work them. So Bellamy felt fine with his decision, and it was his decision since Finn of course believed that Anya should have came with them, because she knew the land better and knew more about the mountain men, and blah, blah, blah. Jesus Christ, he never heard anyone else who worried so much. On the Ark Bellamy was under constant worry about his sister being discovered, and he didn't worry as much as Finn worried now.

"You should do yoga or something." Bellamy said to Finn as he kept pointing out how Anya would know her way to mount weather a lot better than Finn.

"What?" Finn retorted, genuinely confused by the comment.

"You stress and worry, yoga I hear is suppose to help with reducing that." Bellamy smirked at Finn who looked less than amused. "You have got to lighten up, worrying about what's going to happen won't change what will happen, nor will it help."

"How can you be so calm right now?" Finn was obviously upset, raising his voice at Bellamy. "They have Raven, Clarke, and everyone who survived the battle. Anya basically told us they're going to end up dead in a couple weeks. Why the freaking hell are you calm?" Bellamy stopped walking and faced Finn, staring into his eyes.

"A good leader, even of times of difficulty, has to keep a calm and level head to properly evaluate the situation. It's not an easy thing to do, but I know freaking out like you're doing is not going to save our people." Bellamy stared at Finn a few seconds longer before turning on his heels and started walking towards mount weather. Finn had been giving the directions, seeing as Bellamy had never been to mount weather himself. Finn though, didn't seem like he was exactly sure of the directions he was giving Bellamy.

"Okay, so there should be the lake where Octavia got attacked by a giant sea snake coming up soon." Finn said, trying to remember the way.

"Why didn't you grab the map like I told you to?" Bellamy blew.

"I told you, it was right next to the gun powder that Murphy used to blow a freaking hole in the drop ship. It was burnt up worse than the grounders." Finn spat back. The mention of Murphy's name made Bellamy's neck tingle, obviously not in a good way. He could still feel the noose around his neck sometimes. He hadn't had the time to tell Clarke about what had happened, he figured if they somehow both managed to survive he would. Now as he made his way towards mount weather he wondered if he would still get the chance to even mention it. He wanted to see her reaction, although he also wanted to see her reaction to seeing him again in general.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until they came across a lake. "Hey, is this the lake with the giant sea monster?" Bellamy asked. Finn shook his head.

"It's not, I've never seen this lake before." Finn looked out to the water and noticed something floating in it. "Hey, Bellamy. Do you know what that thing in the water might be?" Bellamy looked in the direction Finn was pointing and saw what looked like a giant hunk of metal bobbing in the middle of the lake.

"I think… but it can't… Finn I think that's part of the Ark." Bellamy was baffled, they had forgotten all about the space station re-entering the atmosphere. They had been so consumed with Clarke and the others being gone, they hadn't given the ark any thought. Bellamy looked harder at the bobbing part of the Ark. " Finn, do you see that? On top of the Ark?" Finn squinted his eyes to see what Bellamy was talking about.

"Are those? People?" They looked at each other with amazement. "Do you know what this means?" Finn looked at Bellamy with excitement.

"It means," Bellamy started. "That we have back up for rescuing our people."


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke woke up from a dreamless sleep. She felt like something was stuck to her right arm, she looked down at it, and she was once again hooked up to the IV. They must have reattached it while she was asleep. Was it the same day as when she had fallen asleep? Was it tomorrow? She had no way of knowing when the only window in her room was to see out into the hall. She quickly ripped out the IV, like she did when she first discovered it. She would never allow people she didn't know give her drugs, especially when she didn't know what the drugs even were. It's helpful growing up in an environment with her mother as a doctor who tell you this type of information. A tear found it's way to Clarke's cheek, she hadn't allowed herself to think about her mother since the exodus ship with her on it had crashed. Clarke was a leader, and being a leader meant having your personal emotions in check. However, once the first tear found its way to Clarke's cheek more followed. She curled up into a ball on her bed and cried the tears she'd been holding in for so long.

As Clarke laid there at her most vulnerable the door of her room opened. It was once again the woman with food; she was again wearing the mask. This time she looked at Clarke and said "Good Morning miss Griffin." Muffled a little by the mask, as she scuttled her way to the table next to Clarke's bed and put it down. Clarke sat up and wiped her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Clarke asked, easily hiding the fear that was bubbling in her.

"They told me, miss." She said.

"Who are they?" Panic was more evident in her voice this time. The woman looked towards the door and then back to Clarke.

"They." She said again. She scuttled her way back to the door and turned to look at Clarke once more, and before leaving she gave her a nod. The sound of the lock clicking into place seemed to be extra loud this time. At least Clarke knew it was morning, a new day. And while she was left alone in her room, which no one to talk to except sometimes Monty, she just wandered around the room. Clarke had to do something, she was not a girl who could be caged and studied like an animal, Clarke was going to escape and find out who "they" are.


End file.
